Rising hero, by legends
by Frey22999
Summary: Fate is stirring up, the once neglected will become a hero through the help of legends. Will he ended shine like a light or plunged in the eternal abyss?
1. Chapter 1

**Rising Hero, by Legends.**

Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze is neglected by his parents, grandparents, blood related and non – blood related siblings, and his godparents just because he didn't held the Kyuubi no Kurama. One day after the villagers of the Konohagakure are beating him to death, he was left to death when a heard a singing voice that slowly heals him. He woke up a few days later in a grand house build out of ice and found 2 half – blood related cousins who are willing to train him to be a hero.

**(A/N: **Normal: Japanese, _Italics: English_ **Bold: Greek **Underline: Latin **Bold &amp; Underline: Asian language **_Italics and Underline: Egyptian language _**_Bold and Underline: Other language/Creature)_**

**(A/N: All of the voices will be the same except for my ocs obviously. Ada's voice will have Hanatan's (Utaite) Voice and Sam will have Kaneki Ken's (Tokyo Ghoul) voice, one when he already transformed)**

**Characters:**

**Name: Ada Lycoris Wayne**

**Japanese Name: Amaya June Aoi**

**Nickname: KuroUsagi**

**Age: 15 (During 1****st**** meeting with Naruto) 21 (After 6 years of training Naruto)**

**Power: -Demigod**

**-Alice**

**-Chain**

**-Sorcerer**

**-Will of Abyss**

**D.O.B: September 22****nd**

**Name: Samuel Noah Stark**

**Japanese Name: Junichi Ren Aoi**

**Nickname: ShiroKuma**

**Age: 14 (During the 1****st**** meeting with Naruto) 20 (After 6 years meeting Naruto)**

**Power: -Sorcerer**

**-Alice**

**-Demigod**

**-Ninja**

**D.O.B: October 22****nd**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze**

**Nickname: Kitsune**

**Age: 5 (During 1****st**** meeting with Ada and Sam) 11 (After 6 years training with Ada and Sam)**

**Power: -Sorcerer**

**-Ghost Power**

**-Alice**

**-3****rd**** gen – dragon slayer**

**-God slayer**

**D.O.B: October 10****th**


	2. Chapter 1 The Fated Meeting

**Chapter 1. The fated meeting**

**Naruto P.o.V**

I hate it… I hate it… What did I do to deserve this? I've always listen to my parent's words, I always back down when my siblings is being unfair, I never bother my family's act of neglect, I never whine and always be good. What did I do to deserve this? To be lying on my pool of blood, waiting for death to take me. My clothes all tattered apart dirtied by my fresh bloods, bloody cuts is visible along with red and purple bruise which slowly turning black, burns causing my bloody flesh to be visible as I could feel my broken bones on each move I create. My head is spinning to how much blood I've lost as I started to see black dots 'Ah, so this is where everything ends…' I thought to myself as I fought for my last chance of getting a glimpse of the bright yellow full moon 'I wonder if they realize I'm gone… Will they notice my absent? Will they miss me?' I chuckled thought a bit raspy at the last thought 'Yeah, as if. At least I will not suffer any more.' I'm ready to close my eyes and continue to the after life.

"Ave Maria  
Gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena

Ave, ave dominus  
Dominus tecum  
Benedicta tu in muli eribus  
Et benedictus  
Et benedictus fructus ventris  
Ventris tuae, Jesus  
Ave Maria

Ave Maria  
Mater Dei  
Ora pro nobis peccatoribus  
Ora pro nobis  
Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus

Nunc et in hora mortis  
Et in hora mortis nostrae  
Et in hora mortis nostrae  
Et in hora mortis nostrae  
Ave Maria"

My pains slowly disperse as I slowly fell into deep unconsciousness lead by the angel's warm and comforting voice.

**No One P.o.V**

**"****Is he alright now? Ada – Noona." **The bright haired boy with light orange bear jacket completed with brown ears scanned the tattered clothed young boy with yellow – golden locks soaked in his own pool of blood with his impassive droopy crimson eyes. All of his injuries are healed but the scars stays as a remembrance. A pair of Purple – Violet eyes scanned over the boy before the figure release a sigh **"He is now…" **The silence is coating the 2 as they scanned the area **"Why did the do this to him?"** The bright haired boy tilts his head **"I don't know Samuel. Sometimes human are more cruel than half of the creatures that is after us." **Ada sighed, running fingers through her rainbow dyed locks **"Well… We should bring him in as it seems no one is looking for him based on the hours." **She looks at her younger cousin with her purple – violet eyes as he nod his head and rolled the sleeves of his jacket to not stain it with the blonde's blood. After Samuel manage to handle the blonde's weight, Ada put a hand on Samuel's right shoulder before they disappear leaving only masses of golden butterflies, flying away.

They arrived in a more seclude area infront of an ice castle on top of a cliff. It's glassy stairs spiraling down to the lower ground (**A/N: **The castle is Elsa's castle from frozen) **"Can we just drag him up? I don't really like teleporting here and there, honestly." **Samuel impassively chirped as he stared at the glassy stairs **"You can do that for another day as we have to let him rest immediately if you want him to be okay."** Samuel frowns a little but nodded as Ada chuckles at his response **"I'll make you your favorite green tea cake later as my gratitude." **Ada ruffle the bright locks of the boy as they teleported leaving only the mass of golden butterflies once more.

This time they arrived in a beautiful glass room full with expansive furniture **"Tell Virgo to gave him a bath, Sam." **Ada commanded as she walks toward huge wardrobe that's stretch from the far right of the wall to the far left of the wall. Ada touches its cool icy knob as she pull it open revealing empty closet. Ada stretches her hand out as she swiftly waves it. Not 5 seconds later, clothes starts appearing, starting from underwear to shoes. Ada the took a thick warm red sweater, a pair of boxer and long loose white yoga pants all the young blonde's size before heading to the attached bathroom of the room.

As Ada open the door, a female with average height wearing a short maid uniform with short pink haired rubbing the blonde's hair with vanilla scented shampoo came in view. _"Hey, Virgo. Sorry we make you come this late."_ Ada set the clothes on the clean clothesbasket _"That is okay miss Ada, as my duty here is to serve you and master Samuel." _The pinkette gave Ada a small smile as Ada replied it with her own _"Thank you, Virgo. I know we can always count on you."_ Ada smiled fondly at the green-eyed pinkette as she took the shower to rinse the shampoo away. As the pinkette about to fetch the clean clothesbasket, Ada stood up and fetch it for the pinkette who smiled at her in gratitude _"Thank you miss Ada." _The pinkette gave her a bow _"Nah, I'm the one who should be grateful to you Virgo. Small task is the least I could do to help you."_ Ada rubs her nape as she get out of the bathroom, letting Virgo continue her task to dress the blonde boy.

Ada get out of Naruto's room to the living room finding Samuel sprawled on the pale soft L – shaped sofa with a bowl of curry popcorn, watching an animated series 'Adventure Time' in which a human named Fin is saving the population of the series with his rightful companion, a yellow dog with black spots and huge round dilated pupils named Jake. **"Really, Sam? And you say that you're not a kid."** Ada chuckles fondly at the younger boy as he sneered at her **"Says the one who collect plush toys"** He retort with impassive tone, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shove it to his mouth **"I'm making dinner. What do you want?" **Ada changed to a more serious subject **"Um, Salmon steak with mash potato and mushroom sauce as a side dish. I want my green tea cake too." **A hint of slight happiness portrayed in his voice as Ada only give him a 'humm' as a reply.

**"****When do you think he'll wake up?" **Both of the cousins are now in the little blonde's room. Ada walk toward the king sized bed where the little blonde's lay, peacefully resting and settle her self next to him. Brushing her hair with her long and perfectly manicured fingers, she release a sigh **"I don't know, but we hope it would be soon enough" **Ada's palm starts to glows as the it was absorbed into Naruto's head **"Is that our next step?" **Samuel raised an eyebrow; his tone make Ada turned toward him **"What do you mean?"** Ada copy Samuel as she raised her perfectly arched eyebrow **"You use your creation Alice, giving him an ability or abilities, like what you've done to me. You're thinking of adopting him didn't you?" **Samuel approach his older cousin who fondly smiled at the impassive bright haired boy **"You know Samuel, we should help people while we can and the boy need someone who'll take care of him. Just like us in the past…" **Samuel only look at the other way impassively, not wanting to see the look of pain and longing on his maternal cousin. He keeps quiet until he finally nodded **"Sure, we'll take him in."** He look up to see his older cousin smiling up at him **"Thank you for being understanding."** With that both of the cousins go to their room, resting for the rest of the day.

**Naruto P.o.V**

It was warm… Something warm wrap me up like a cocoon made out of blankets, something cool brush my golden locks as I keep drowning to internal abyss. 'Where am I now?' I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to open it 'Did the angel took me away?' I want to shift my body, but stopped by the cringing memories of the pain from my broken bones **_"No, child. You are not dead yet." _**A calm and mature voice of a man was heard inside my mind 'Who are you?' Panicking will not help anything **_"I am the Shinigami, Izanagi, the god of death. And you child, is not dead yet. You're still needed in this world."_** The anonymous person calmly stated. 'What is this person blabbing about? They don't need me! They basically abandoned me' I raged inside my mind **_"Yes, that is true. They did abandon you, but you've given another fate, child."_** I started trying to open my eyes, trying to make the voice disappear. My eyes don't open, as all I've seen is depth of raven black abyss. I chuckled mentally 'Heh? Fate, eh? I didn't believe in fate.' I laughed sarcastically **_"Child, listen to your self. Fate does exist."_** The voice insisted as I sneer 'So that means fate do this to me? Getting me abandoned by my family? Making me the punching bag of the whole village?' I sardonically said **_"Child, the fate wanted to apologize for all its doing. Giving you a new fate that will help you throughout this world. All you have to do is to calm your self and wake up."_** His voice disperses slowly as I once again slowly plunged deeper to the eternal depth of the abyss.

**"****Oh! He's waking up! I'll go out." **A boyish voice said in monotone as I tried to twitch **"Right, I'll open the curtains."** Light strained my closed eyes as I groaned in raspy voice, my throat feel like burning at the sensation. I squinted my closed eyes before I tried opening it resulting blinks. "Oh… My… G – Go… Od" I rasped out before falling to fit of coughs "Here" A firm feminine voice said from besides me as I blinked at her, trying to control my coughs. Water starts pooling on my eyes as she shoved a cool cylinder object, probably a glass of water on my hand as I quickly gulp it down.

Cooling down a little, I rubbed my teary eyes as I look at her 'What kind od hair color is that?' I stared at her wavy rainbow locks, her purple eyes that is framed by thick raven lashes watching me ever so slightly "How are you?" She suddenly asked "I – I'm fine" I stuttered when suddenly someone knocked on the glassy – Wait… Glass…y? I looked around to find that the wall, the floor and the door it self created from ice "Wh – What?" I stuttered looking around "Ah, yes. I create this castle based on the most beautiful element I've mastered. Might be a little chilly, but its worth the cold." She stood up and walks toward the ice wardrobe, opening it before crouching infront of the cabinet. She open the cabinet and grab a fluffy white bunny slippers "We only have this for now, but please use it first" She set the slippers below me as I put it on "You must be hungry, lets go grab you some meal." She walks a head as I follow her out of the door into icy hallway and down the spiraling icy stairs "Ah, he's out already?" The same boyish voice said from the connecting hallways. He's looks older than my by much with crimson eyes that held nothingness match with his impassive expression, half of his unruly bright hair is covered by his orange bear hood thought the brightness of his hair match with his healthy pale skin. "Food." He stared at the female impassively as she sighed, "Join us. I'm taking him to have some meal." The bright haired male nodded and follows us to what it seemed to be a huge, well-furnished, icy kitchen. "Sit down." She ordered both the bright haired male and I as we took a seat in the cushion covered icy chair. "Is **chocolate pancakes** okay?" The female voiced over the kitchen island, hovering the ingredients "Make it extra **chocolate** then we're good." The impassive male took out a small, white rectangular object and focus on it **"Sam, put your gadgets down and socialize with… Uh…"** The female said to the impassive male in foreign language as I looked at them oddly "I'm sorry, boy, what's your name?" The female asked nicely as I'm in the middle of mental wars 'should – I – or – should – I – not – tell – my – name' after a while I decided to tell them "Naruto." The bright haired male looked at me oddly "Fishcake?" Something snapped inside of me as I feel rage bubbling up "IT'S MAELSTROM! GET IT RIGHT!" I shouted at him who's still looked impassive "Sorry, my name is Samuel Noah Stark." I can't catch up with his foreign name as I gave him a deadpanned look "Just call me Jun." A glint of amusement sparked in his eyes "The female who's with you is my older cousin, Ada Lycoris Wayne. Just call her Amaya or Aya for short, though I call her Ada." I nodded in understanding as smell of chocolate and milk interrupted my nostrils "The **pancakes** is done." Aya – san start placing the plates of this '**Pancakes**' it is 3 stacks of flat circular fried batter covered with lots of chocolate then she set down the cups of milk "Thank you, Aya – san." I sincerely said "You're welcome, Naruto." She gave me a little smile as we all start eating.

"Naruto, you go to your room. I'll take care of the dishes and meet you at your room later. I still need to look at your wounds." Aya – san took my dirty plates from my hand as I nodded and go to my room. I sat on the king sized bed as I inspected the room, I think about what has been happening just now before knocks on the giant icy double door break my thought "Naruto, May I come in?" Jun – san said from the other side of the door "Yes. Come in." The door was open revealing Jun – san with his hood off only wearing a loose grey T – shirt and camouflage pants tucked inside a black ankle length leather shoes tied with silver laces. In his hand, he brought a jar metal jar and in his other hand thick books are hovered. He walked toward the icy bedside table before sitting next to me on the bed. It was silent for a while until he decided to break it. "How are you?" He opens a thick book with blue hardcover. I looked at him oddly "What?" He took off his glance from the book to look at me with his watchful, yet emotionless crimson eyes "I'm asking you how do you feel" He explained as if I don't know already, I just give him a deadpanned look as he replied it with his impassive one. It was like that for a few minutes until I back down and sighed "Um… I don't know." I answered honestly as he sighed at my response "Ok. I'll change my question," He looked back at the book, flipping through pages until he stop at a page with a large 3 headed winged reptile. He scanned the foreign text as his other hand grab the metal jar, opening the top and grab 2 lollipops out of the jar and give one to me who took it gratefully. Samuel ripped open the wrapper and popped the lollipop inside his mouth continuing the tense silence. His fingers skimmed over the foreign words of the book as I fidget a bit. "Why were you beaten up that day?" I tense up at the straight – forward question "I… U – Uh…" My eyes tear up at the answers I have. It starts pooling at every possibility of my answers, without me realizing the tears already quivered down my cheeks "Jun – san, what did you do?" Aya – san's voice startles both of us as I look at her, tears dripping down my cheeks "I only asked him what needed to be asked." He shrugged his shoulder as Aya – san narrows her eyes at him. "Doesn't mean you can't be more gentler," She growled at him "True, but it's better to be 'to – the – point' and finding it out from the person himself rather than be all detectives who search from clues." Jun – san skimmed the pages of the thick book once more, stopping at the picture of nude women only from head to hips but hips – below, it was snake. I could feel rage radiating from Aya – san, so I quickly stop it "I – It's not Jun – san's fault" I chocked on my sobs "I – I s – should've been more… O – open to you guys who saved me… I – It's just h – hard after all of the treatment I – I've received… I – I cant take I – it anymore…" I confessed with a chocked as sobs grows louder. Aya – san looked at me worried as she walks toward me. She stretches a hand and place it on my face, brushing my tears away "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly running her tears soaked hand on my hair comfortingly. Despite all the alarmed I felt, I know I can trust them. I nodded at her offer. I start telling her everything starting from how I've been neglected for my younger siblings, how I've been trying to gain my parent's attention, how I'm hated by the villagers for something I never done before. I tell them how they always forgot about my birthday, how they never believe in me when I tell them about the treatments of the villagers, how they never care about me when I'm sick until what happen during my unconscious state with the so called 'Shinigami'… Everything I could remember I tell them honestly with withering chocked and sobs. Jun – san is rubbing my back while Aya – san is caressing my head, both of them feverishly trying to calm down my breathing.

"Fate huh… Probably us…" Jun – san commented as I finished my story, I look at him with tears still dripping down my cheeks "True, but Naruto," Aya – san turned my head to look at her with both of her palms on my cheeks "Do want to reverse this?" She caress my hair once more before tilting my heads up to look at her not being able to replied her question as I'm mesmerized by her sparkling purple eyes, slowly drown in the depthless sea of color "To change your life? To have someone who'll be there for you? To be strong? To prove you're not worthless like what they've thought you to be?" My mind went spiral "I – I can change that?" Doubt was clear in my voice "Of course you can. You can be the weapon, but never be a pawn. It might be hard to change, but we'll start slow. Do you want to stay, treated like nothing? Or do you want to move and become something more?" This time Jun – san show some emotion, as I believe smirk were placed on his impassive face "I want to change!" I replied enthusiastically as if my future is decided by this moment "I want to prove that I worth more. I want to have a family! To have someone who'll take care of me! To have someone who'll believe in me and put faith in me!" The routines repeated as my tears sprang once more and Aya – san rubbing it away "Welcome to the family." Aya – san said softly continued by Jun – san "We'll teach you everything important" He rubs my back as I felt my energy draining and my eyes starts to closed slowly.


	3. From flowers grows fruits

**Rising Hero, by Legends.**

**(A/N: **Normal: Japanese, _Italics: English_ **Bold: Greek **Underline: Latin **Bold &amp; Underline: Asian language **_Italics and Underline: Egyptian language _**_Bold and Underline: Other language/Creature)_**

**Chapter 2. From flower grows fruit **

Heavy, uneven breathing is visible inside the room; sweat dripping down the sharp blonde locks. The person takes a sharp breather before launching straight toward another figure. He does a hook as his opponent ducked swiftly, aiming for his ribs, yet he's fast enough to move aside and do a round house kick which his opponent blocked by 2 hands. He used his free leg for a push to leaps further away from his opponent. This time his opponent launch himself at the blonde. He swings his hand as fireballs the size of human head launched toward him. He quickly crouch down and touch the ground with his 2 hand as thick tall wall formed and launch tall, protecting him as a barrier. He's about to grab the katana from his back when a clap was heard "That's enough. Naruto, Ayato." The impassive voice is too familiar for both of them as they look toward the door where the voice was directed. Stood tall Samuel, the once 14 years old boy with bear hoodie, now a 17 years old male with longer and unruly bright hair with slender, swimmer body, wrapped in a baby blue long sleeved button up shirt under a sleeveless white sweater with orange – red diamond patterns lining up vertically and light brown beige pants. He held a small white cardboard box in his hand.

Samuel walks toward the 2 occupants of the room, the heels of his red maroon shoes clicking loudly. He goes to the now 8 years old Naruto as he rustle the box grabbing a pure white soft towel giving it to him and a huge water bottle after he dried him self and do the same to Ayato. 10 years old, straight raven – haired male, his left eye covered by bandage. A long thin scar ran down from the covered eye down to his sharp chin on his pale skin. "Arigatou, Aniki" Both of them voiced their gratefulness toward the older male who nod his head in response "Go take a bath, both of you. Go straight to the kitchen after." The eldest turn on his heels and walk out the room, as both of the youngers obliged the elder's request.

"Hey, Naru. What do you think Ada – Aneki and Jun – Aniki will talk about?" The ravenette catch up with the blonde "I don't know. But since aniki ask us to dress nicely… A new apprentice, maybe? Or a new teacher? Ma. We'll just have to wait and see." Naruto said in a carefree manner as his raven-haired companion nodded as they entered the shower stalls.

"W – What?!" Ayato flabbergasted "What do you mean we'll be homeschooled as well as go to the academy?!" He slammed the table with both hands. Infront of him sat both of his teachers since last year. One with a poker face and one with an impassive face. "We meant what we meant. We think you guys need to know what our world also teach. Therefore, you guys will be tutored on what ever is needed. Also, these people are like us. Able to use elements, have power and such, so they'll improve your training." Ada's poker face not withering "Now it's already late. Naruto, go home. Ayato, go back to the dorm." Their advisors commanded as Naruto groan not wanting to go home "Naruto. Go. Home." Ada sternly said giving Naruto no choice.

**Naruto P.o.V**

'No use going inside through the front door' I quickly climbed a near by tree to my 'room' in the attic as they once again forgot about me. Before, the attic was horrible, past it. Worse. There's holes everywhere, nails sticking out of the walls and no furniture that's supposed to be used. It was all thanks to Aya – aneki who taught me magic to fix the place and bless me the alice of creation to create nice furnitures and things I need. The place of course covered by illusions so the people inside the house will not be suspicious.

I infused chakra to my legs as I've reaches the top to jump to the roof. I leaped and landed quietly, not creating a sound. I open the access to the attic that I created a year ago using creation alice. I dispel the illusion revealing a king sized bed with purple spread sheet and jet black bed cover, next to it was an ice bedside table, a gift from my 'aneki' and 'sensei'. On top of the table sat peacefully magic enhanced mirror for communication from my 'aniki' and 'sensei' the mirror was not enhanced only for communication, but also to reform it self if it's ever broke. On the far left corner of the room is a huge icy wardrobe taking half of the wall, while the other half is used for my study tables, also created from ice. My study table's full of scrolls from my senseis so I didn't waste my chakra and full of things I need to study from my senseis. I walked to the icy wardrobe, taking a hold of the icy door handle pulling it open. I took a black DWP T – shirt courtesy of Jun – aniki and closed the wardrobe. I began to take off my white dress shirt and put on the black T – shirt, then I pull of my black dress pants leaving me in my boxers. I put the dirty clothes in the basket that I'll bring tomorrow to the ice castle to be washed there and throw my self to the fluffy huge bed and fall asleep.

**No One's P.o.V**

The next day came out fast. Naruto woke up early, 5.32 AM as he quickly took a morning jog around the village, which ended around 5.51 AM. He takes a quick shower; get dress, put back on the illusion inside his room and grabbing his training bag that contains of everything he needs before getting out of the house before anyone notice. He shunshined to the ice castle, arriving in the living room. **"Oh, you're fast."** Naruto quickly grab a kunai from his pouch and get into his defensive state as soon as he heard the unknown voice. He turn around and launch at the person and he swung his hand, his kunai about to cut open his opponent when he felt the opponent's hand restraining his hand and something tripped him, without him knowing he started to fall forward "W – Whoa—" He started panicking as he's about to fall flat on his face when his supposed opponent restrain him from falling even further by grabbing his shoulder and balance him.

"Uff!" Naruto lets out a surprised huff as he balanced him self **"Whoa—Kid, you 'Lright there?" **The stranger asked Naruto in concern as Naruto finally take a good look at his opponent. His opponent is way older than him and probably few years older than both of his teacher, around his mid 20 with long blonde hair tied in a medium height ponytail. He's slender much like Samuel only have a wider shoulder stood in a complete 5'9 ft. He wears a long sleeved dark blue sweater with white knee length short. His golden eyes are staring straight at Naruto's azure one in concern. "Who are you?" Naruto let himself go off the older blonde's grasp **"Xing language…" **The older man mutters in the language, which is foreign for Naruto making him goes into another defensive stances "Stop, Naruto." A voice that's very familiar for him commanded "B – But, Aya – aneki—He—" "Stop." Ada cutted him off, going to the older blonde and place a hand on his shoulder "Naruto, this is Edward or Ed. He'll be one of your tutor and teacher. Edward, this is my apprentice, Naruto. He's one of the people you'll be teaching." Ada gestured as Naruto starts to lower his guard at the revelation of his new teacher.

"Let's go to the kitchen. I'll make breakfast." Ada walk past them, followed by Naruto, hot on her trails. "Pancakes and bacon's okay right?" Both guys nodded as she began to took out the ingredients and needed utensils. Both guys were silent… The silence is very thick as if it could be ripped by a touch of fingertip. "Uwah, Why is it so quiet here?" The oblivious tone of Ayato definitely shatters everything "Yeah, they're so quiet huh? Shouldn't have let Naruto take Sam's class. Now look at him, from a chatterbox to a stone" Ada commented over the stove as Ayato let out a chuckle "Is that what you think of me **noona**?, I'm terribly hurt" Came the monotone – ish retort of her younger cousin who popped out of no where "Morning, Sam. Take a seat. You too Ayato." He commanded both new comers who obliged right away. Naruto and Ayato chat with each other as both older guys mind their own business. Samuel is playing with his small white rectangular object (**A/N: **Phone) while Edward toyed with the end of his hair. Not so long later, Ada brought them their breakfast as they started to eat.

"When will the rest arrive?" Ada question Ed in the middle of eating "Well, **he**'s going to come this afternoon. While **them**, I don't really know." Ed toyed with his bacon as Ada only gave an 'Oh,' as a reply. Their conversation perked Ayato and Naruto's attention "Who's **he **and **them**?" Naruto raised an eyebrow "That would probably be us." Naruto quickly falls alert to his defensive state once more and about to attack, only to be stopped by his emotionless mentor "Naruto, freeze." Naruto freezes in less than a second as Ayato look at the newcomers. The newcomers looked no older than Edward, their new mentor probably around late teens, early 20 and mid 20. "Yo, KuroUsagi, ShiroKuma, Fullmetal and 2 apprentices of Kuro and Shiro." A blue haired male with tanned complexion greeted with a predatory smirk, which faze no one in the room. "Hey, Aora." Both cousins deadpanned obliviously and Ed only gave him a nod "Eh? Aora only? What about us?" A small cute pink headed male with hot pink eyes complained, pouting. "Uhh, hey Momo-tan, Jirou, Mamoru, Nodachi, and devil twins." Ada sweatdropped "Hisashiburi, Kuro, Shiro, Fullmetal. Hajimemashite, Akai Jirou desu." The male with fiery red hair and golden eyes gave them a smile "Hello, Mikoto Mamoru desu." The female on the far left side of the group greeted with natural poker face "Saeki Noda desu. Just call me Nodachi" He gave them a warm smile that's not really matching the smirk of the blonde haired fraternal gender twins on his left "Hey, I'm Kei." The male twin smirked "And I'm Rei" Continue the female twin as she plastered the same smirk as her brother "We're going to have lots of fun together." They ended together in sync, creeping both apprentices and sighs from her friends.

"Now we only have to wait for him then." Ada sighed as the move on to another room. A huge long casino table was placed in the middle of the room, surrounded by matching maroon red chairs. Less than a minute everyone already claimed their seats, sitting comfortably. "Ah, Sarou—" "JIROU!" Jirou cut Samuel "Right;" Samuel nodded obliviously 'Typical Sam/Jun – aniki's joke.' Ed, Ada, Naruto and Ayato rolled their eyes "Do you have what I've asked you to get?" Samuel continues their conversation "Ah, yes. Let me get it." Their conversation perks everyone's interest; Ada leans on her palm to further listen. **"What did you ask him to get?" **Ada runs her finger to her rainbow locks **"Ah, since our apprentices' going to learn our world's lesson so I'm thinking to get them some things that'll make them learn better."** Samuel tilt his head, looking to the side **"Yeah, But what items did you ask Jirou to get?"** Ada press on **"It's—"** "Here's the items." Jirou comeback with a trolley full of bags filled boxes. "I think I know what's inside" Edward mutters under his breath as Ada nodded "I think I know too…" She sweatdropped "Naruto, Ayato. Jirou are going to teach you Chemistry and Physic. Momo-tan is going to teach you language. Mamoru is going to teach you math and science. Nodachi is going to teach you citizenship and history, Kei will teach you P.E and Music, Rei will teach you Art and IT. I bought you guys technology which contains of computer, laptop, iPad, iPod, phone etc, so you guys are able to learn IT." Sam was about to continue when a black, huge magic circle appeared, flickers of black lights happens and start forming to a man with raven hair and black robes "And Zeref, will teach you guys magic."


	4. Heart is like a glass

**Rising Hero, By Legends**

**(A/N: **Normal: Japanese, _Italics: English_ **Bold: Greek **Underline: Latin **Bold &amp; Underline: Asian language **_Italics and Underline: Egyptian language _**_Bold and Underline: Other language/Creature)_**

**Chapter 3. Heart is like a glass.**

Our favorite blonde hero is currently drowned in thick Ancient Roman era literature books. _"Naru – chan, one more time please. Recite the line."_ 'Momo – tan' or Momo Toshiro chirped in perfect British accent. _"Nero one?" _Ask Naruto in American accent, which Momo – tan replied with a nod. 3 years learning with these people, they taught him many useful things, not only in subjects, but also in strength, battle strategies, weapons, bows, everything.

_"__You philosophers and critics,_

_You've stuffed fair poesy, _

_Sucked her dry_

_Of mystery – Solemn necrophiliacs. _

_But shit! You're only symptoms._

_The corps was cold _

_Long before you lot nobbled her._

_Perhaps you even pumped some lives back._

_(Shit! My pitiless self – awareness,_

_Without even the solace of invective!)_

_How could the muse lives in this garbage dump?_

_In big cities we're rootless, _

_That's what killed her!_

_But I'll find a new poetry of the refuse dumps_

_And concrete channels mossed with sewage._

_PROPAGATE THE SALVATION OF MY FRIENZIES_

_BRANDISH STAFFS TIPPED WITH PINE – CONES, O MY MAENADS, TEETH BLACKENED BY THE WINE STAINED, PREACH MY MESSAGE TO EGYPT, LIBYA AND REJOICING ASIA._

_EVEN TO RAGGED CHILDREN_

_PLAYING AMONGS CINDERS,_

_THE MESSAGE OF KING DIONYIUS THE SECOND._

_It's all beginning to happen_

_Right here in this wine – bar."_

Naruto recited in his imitation of British accent as Momo – tan closed his Ancient Roman era literature book. "Well… We're done with literature" Momo – tan cheerily gave them his huge trademark grin. Ayato smile gingerly while Naruto only nodded. Momo – tan caught his once bright blue eyes 'I guess the situation did affect him by a certain degree' Momo – tan scratch his short pink hair.

**Flashback**

October 10th 2 years ago. It was raining hard as everyone huddled up in the living room watching movie 'Hansel and Gretel the Witch Hunter' that has just release earlier that year. "AAAAH!" Momo – tan shrieked and cling to Aora who're seating besides him as the woman turned into broken faced witch and start to attack Gretel. "Nononononononononononononononononononono" Momo – tan keeps muttering as he buried his head in Aora's chest forcefully, while Aora looks petrified by the action. "I think Aora is more scared at Kinana than at the witch." Ayato tilt his head as Jirou let out a chuckle "Well, he is Momo Toshiro, A.K.A Kinana. He sure is creepy." Jirou shakes his head.

In the middle of the movie when Gretel finally found the her old house when the front door slammed opened making all of us jumped, with the exception of Ada and Samuel. "AAAAH!" Momo – tan climbed on Aora, clinging for his dear life "WHAT IS IT?! WHO IS IT?!" He shrieked in panic, burying his head on Aora's neck. The rest except both cousins starts to slip to their defensive mode when they feel negative energy running freely. Jirou was about to dash to the front door when Samuel put a hand on his metal shield covered shoulder "Don't" He said shortly. "Jirou and the other was about to protest when they saw his eyes. It is glowing blood red crimson, unreadable and void "Naruto." Ada stood up from the couch she was seating from, heading to the front door. Soon everyone slip out of their defensive stance and trailed to the front door, not expecting to see Ada comforting a breaking down Naruto, crying defenselessly in her arms. Ada took Naruto to his room in the caste as he poured his heart to her that night, crying himself to sleep.

She told the rest what happen when she comeback to the living room as they promised to make him more cheerful, yet he distance himself for a few while, only hanging out with Ayato, Ada and Samuel, only with the rest during lesson and practice. Jirou confront him and he soon to start opening to them once more, but only them. That day was a tragic day for them, the day they lost their once cheery ball of sunshine and replace it to calm and collective void form.

**Flashback End **

"Naruto, go home. You're free for the rest of the day. Ayato, you need to go to your father." Momo – tan smiled at both youngsters as Ayato walks out of the room "Can I just stay here? You guys are free for training right?" He asks only to be disappointed by Momo – tan's shakes head "No, you can't. Ada's order. She wants you to relax for the rest of the day and don't want you to study or train in your relax day. We can't train you either today, due to Ada's order and we have a mission to go on. Here, Ada ask me to give this to you. Bye." Momo – tan pat him on the back before walking out of the room leaving Naruto on his stupor.

Naruto henge himself in a form of a man in his mid – 20 covered in grey hooded jacket. The squeaks of his rubber sandals erupted in the quiet library. He quickly go to the ninja section, taking some scrolls to be learned. He report to the desk – lady before he walk out of the library. He snuck into an alley walking along the path before arriving in another street on the end of the path. He walks passing a few stores and buildings, arriving infront of a light gray building. He walks up the stairs, arriving at the 3rd floor, passing through 5 doors until arriving on the last door. Naruto rummage his grey hood pocket, taking out silver keys, slipping it into the keyhole of the single light brown door, unlocking the lock before quickly opening the door and went inside the apartment and dispelled the henge.

It has been half – a – year since Naruto move out of the attic. He move all of his stuff to the apartment before dispelling the spell, turning it back to the once broken and nails filled attic. He comeback home twice a week to not trigger any suspicion from his family. The apartment is the present for his birthday from Ada a year ago. He was so touched since no one ever gave him a birthday present to the point where he broke his emotionless mask, crying in joy and hugging the poor older female. Naruto go to the kitchen, setting the scrolls on the table. "Better make my self a coffee so I don't fall a sleep" He mutters silently as he proceeds his work. He reads until around 7 pm 'Today I have to go to **their** house, huh?' He sighed, going to his room, putting the scroll on the stacks of the other scrolls he borrowed separated from the stacks of scrolls he owned.

He shunshined, arriving a few blocks from his house so he will not create any suspicion if his siblings are around, thought he doubt it. He walk inside his house expecting to see his 'family' eating happily in the dining room, only to find a dark living room. He was about to walk to the attic when he heard a familiar voice, "Where were you?" He turn around to see a familiar face like his 'mother' with his 'father's' striking blue eyes and long red tresses cascading down her back 'Oh, now you care about me, Mito.' He internally rolled his eyes "Library." He answered shortly before quickly goes up stairs.

He walked inside the attic, locking the door and wave his hand, making furniture he needs for the rest of the day appeared. He walks to the small window of the attic and stared at the moon for a while. "I should go to sleep." He sighed, running a hand through his blonde locks and change into his sleeping attire and rest for the rest of the night.

The academy is boring. Even for people in the modern world, school is boring. LITERALLY BORING especially if what the teacher was talking about is all about the same person. 'Ughh… If you want to teach, teach us something useful and not repeat topic about the same person all over again.' Naruto grumbles inside his mind. 'I rather be stuck in Mamoru – san's block. At least its useful.' He run a hand through his blonde tresses. He eyed the teacher as he still babbles about how great the shodaime and his mokuton is while putting insults to Madara once in a while. He took out a thick spell book he received from Jun when the mana transplant is successful.

**Flashback**

It was 4 months after Naruto's breakdown. He was training in combat, facing Aora as his opponent. He was breathing hard, his heart thumping fast and his adrenaline pumping. Sweat was dripping from his chin as his now cold and stern striking blue eyes watching his prey calculatingly. "Done already, Naruto?" Aora ask, smirking annoyingly at the sweating blonde. Aora's powerful, that's one thing Naruto learn from time to time sparring with him. He doesn't even sweat for goodness sake! But his question strikes a nerve inside of him. Naruto growled dangerously "Now, Now, don't give me that Naru – ch—" He never get to finish his sentence as Naruto charge at him head on, swinging his fist, Aora dodge effortlessly, catching his wrist and throwing him to the side of the training room. Aora's stretch out his palm to the direction where Naruto was thrown, green flickers starts to form infront of his hand and about to create a blast when someone shouted "N'DAH!" The blast was deflected as something is forming, protecting Naruto from getting hit by the blast "Awhh, Ada. You just can't take it when your apprentice gets hurt. If you baby him to much, they'll not grow up." Aora gave her a dirty looks before he was lifted off the ground "O – OI! I – I WAS JUST JOKING ABOUT IT!" Aora's dark blue eyes meeting Ada's glaring purple – violet eyes glistened with golden flickers "You watch your words, you dirty hunter. Or I'll kill you." She sneer at him with a frown marred on her pale face as Aora nodded feverishly before he was set down.

"Anyway, I'm not here for that. Noda managed to go to the past and got it." Ada curled a finger around a rainbow locks. Aora's dark blue eyes widen "They managed?" Ada nods her head at his shocked expression. "A – Are you… Going too… You know…" Aora looks unsure for a while "Ayato doesn't need it anymore because of his father, but Naruto need it so he'll be able to do what we can do." Ada walk toward an unconscious Naruto, lifting him by his forearms "I'm going to bring him to the infirmary." Ada nodded at Aora as he nodded back.

A few hours later then Naruto woke up seeing a blinding light, he squinted his eyes as he staggered to sit "Are you okay?" He looked toward the door seeing his male mentor, Jun, wearing his working attire as a doctor, a pure long white doctor coat. "You were knocked out by Aora throwing you to a wall." He looks at Naruto with emotionless eyes "Here;" He hand Naruto a glass of water. He watch Naruto with his crimson eyes calculatingly "Naruto," He started "Ada has found out that your chakra will not help you learn what we can do… So we want to offer you some… things… but you can reject of course." The tension was heavy, Naruto starts fiddling with the rim of the glass "We want to offer you to do a Mana transplant and to boost it up, to be a 3rd generation dragon slayer." Naruto was speechless at the effort. He have not see what his mentors can do, but from the stories tell by his teachers, both of his mentors is really powerful thought Ada is slightly more powerful than Jun even thought Jun is the leader and he want to be able to do what his mentors could! No way he's backing out of this, so he nods his head "Yeah, Uh… Sure, of course" He mumbles still in daze. For once he saw a smile creeps into Jun's face "Good. I'll just tell Ada that you're ready and we'll began the transplants" With that Jun left the room, leaving the still speechless Naruto on his wake.

**Flashback End.**

The transplants were rather a very very painful experience for Naruto, which he doesn't want to repeat. He shivered at the thought of it as he continue reading the book about God Slayer magic, which he want to master as he already master dragon slayer with the help of Ada, Rei and Kei, not noticing a pair of black charcoal eyes watching him.

'He's once again not listening to the teacher. Of course his grades will only his the minimum' The owner of the charcoal black eyes rolled her eyes, swiftly tucking her raven black hair behind her ear as it cascades down her shoulder 'What's he reading anyway?' The thought pondered her for the rest of the lesson.

A young raven haired girl grumbles as she walks toward the forest 'Stupid ANBU leader, have to call Itachi – nii to go along with him, making him cancel his promise of training with me!' She protested inside his mind as she strolled along the forest before she saw something that makes her widen her eyes. One of the academy's weakest students is actually training! She watched as he flipped to a tree, avoiding his clone's attack before he leaped, landing behind his clone's. He flicked his fore and thumb fingers as huge fire suddenly charged on his clone, burning him head on, dispelling it. 'W – What?' The female flabbergasted 'H – How?!' She gawked as she continue watching him. The blonde's other clones start charging at him as he pull out a white gloves out of black trouser, putting it in his other hand. He cupped his gloved hand infront of his mouth before blowing it, ice starts to formed, coating the clone's legs making them freeze. The clones starts to protest as the blonde smirks at them. He circled them as they tried to escape. Stuffing his hand on his pocket his shadows starts to get darker. He stuffs his hand inside his pocket for a while before taking out a midnight black daggers as he throws it to them. Hitting them straight in the forehead, dispelling them. The blonde give a glance at the scattering daggers before he stretch his hand out as the black daggers starts to levitated. He flipped his hand so him palm is above as the daggers starts to stacks on his palm. The blonde put the daggers inside his pocket. He sighed, closing his eyes before leaned on the tree he was hopping before and slides down.

The raven – haired girl are still gawking at the blonde. 'H – How did that happen? Him of all the people!' She raged inside her mind for not knowing about the blonde. 'He – He doesn't have the affinity of ice and FIRE out of all! What's with the… The… Weapons anyway?! What is that?! And – And –' Her train of thoughts were interrupt by a calm voice "You know… If you want to watch, then come closer, Satsuki Uchiha – san. Spying is rude you know, and that's included as stalking.' The blonde stated quietly in a monotonous voice. His eyes are still closed, hiding his striking blue cerulean eyes. The raven's eyes widen, her body stay still, not moving. She looked at him to see his impassive blue eyes staring at her with empty gaze as she tries to search for any expression. "H – How?" The blonde's raised a brow at the question "How do you know I'm here. I hide myself well. And – And, what's with all the stunts you did just now?" The raven continues her questions. The blonde only looks at her impassively, shrugging his shoulders. This makes the raven's face red in anger "And – And it's YOU of all the people. You! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! One of the academy's weakest student!" She spat at him in distaste. Naruto didn't react at the insult thrown at him. He just shrugged and stood up. He collects all of his scattering mess, about to walk away from her "The way other people judge me is none of my business." He stated as he walk past her "Namikaze!" She call out for him. She heard him stop on his tracks "Fight me." She stated in the calmest way she could muster. "Pardon?" Both still backing at each other, Not looking at one another. "You heard me. I want to judge you." Satsuki eyes filled with determination as she faced him. He stared at her determined onyx eyes before finding himself nodding.

"Taijutsu only, okay? No weapons, no jutsus, no fancy moves you did just now." Naruto nods at the rules. "Hajime;" They started to get into their defensive stances, but none of them create a move. Only staring at each other. Few minutes have past until Satsuki starts to feel rage forming inside of her. Without thinking, she launched herself at him, throwing a punch as he easily side step and caught her incoming fist. He pulled her forward in a speed of light and elbowed her in the ribs. She chocked on her own spit. Not giving the girl a chance to recover herself, he knead her on the back of her knees, catching her off guards and knee her in the stomach, letting her fall before leaping few meters away.

Satsuki felt a few bruises forming around her stomach and ribs, and the voice of the annoying blond didn't help either "Are you done judging me, Uchiha – san?" The raven growled inside her throat at the blonde's impassive tone, as she staggers to stand up and throw him a bone – chilling death glare. She lunged at him once more, aiming for his head as she do a round house kick which he blocks before leaping back few meters. She tried to punch him only to have him caught her wrist, trying her luck with her other hand only to have him caught it for the 2nd time. Trapped, she twisted her body before leaping, freeing herself, and landing behind the blonde. She gave him no time to move, directly lunging at him with her fist prepared. He once again evades it swiftly. This continues for more than 20 minutes as the raven starts to get sweaty and irritated, while the blonde still stay composed not even breaking a sweat. Sensing her tiredness, he decided to end this by catching her punch and twisting it behind her back and pushing her down by his leg, making her fall flat to the ground, face first.

Being beaten by the academy's weakest student is already bad enough, not to mention her position of being held on the ground and she really don't need to hear his annoying voice asking his annoying question with his impassive voice. "Do you yield?" He ask once more making her growl and grumbles. He puts on more pressure on his foot making her yelp and grumbles something under her breath "What is it?" He cocks his head "I SAID I YIELD, YOU IDIOT! NOW GET OFF ME!" Naruto quickly unlatch his foot that's been restraining her. She stood up quickly glaring at him "This is not over, Namikaze" She whispered lowly before storming off. 'What was that about?' He scratch his head, watching her stormed off.


End file.
